The Extraction
The Extraction is a mission in th upcoming video game Grand Theft Auto V. Although this isn't the first mission in Grand Theft Auto V, it was displayed as a demo for many major online video game websites. Description The three playable characters, Michael, Trevor Phillips and Franklin, must complete a mission for the Federal Investigation Bureau to get them off of there backs. Story The Meet-Up During the mission, Michael pulls up into a helipad to pick up a civilan chopper that the FIB are supplying for the mission that the three men must complete. As he pulls up, Trevor is berating the security agent guarding the chopper about standing around with his earpiece while everyone else is "out there making money and nailing chicks." When Michael sees this, he urges his lunatic friend to calm down, but Trevor keeps running his mouth. He finally agrees to do the mission if it will lead to the springing of his friend Brad, to which Michael replies, "We'll talk about Brad later." This is also the first time that both Franklin and Trevor have a first exposure of each other, because after being taken aback by Trevor's hot-headed rant, of which Michael's parenting skills become the target, Michael pulls Franklin aside to tell him that it is okay if he sits this one out. Franklin does not want to left out of this mission, so he decides to continue as planned. Plus, Trevor puts his faith in Michael's judgement, since Michael described Trevor as his "best friend" and Franklin as "the son I never had", and together the three men make a well-rounded if somewhat unconventional team. Once everything is calm, the plan for the mission is simple: Since Trevor is an experienced military pilot, he will fly himself and Michael to the IAA skyscraper where Michael will rappel down the side of the skyscraper to get close to the target, while Franklin will provide sniper support from a nearby skyscraper. Michael changes into an outfit more suitable for scaling down the skyscraper and he and Trevor take off inside the chopper. The Extraction Trevor flies the crew to the IAA building and then eases the helicopter onto it's roof while Franklin is also perched with a sniper rifle in a nearby building, ready to react if things get violent. As Trevor hovers overhead, the player must take the role of Michael, who, steps out of the chopper, hooks a wire onto the building ledge and rappels down the side. Once the players have control of Michael, they will easily be able to notice Rockstar Games attention to detail, such as the officers and workers in the IAA building going about there daily business. As Michael approaches the target floor the camera switches to the inside of a building, where a man, strapped into a chair, is being interrogated. The lady conducting the interrogation is threatening to sodomize him with an 18-inch Maglite - sans lube. As the verbally berate him and smash his fingers with a heavy-duty flash-light, he sticks to his story that, he "installs equipment, not surveillance!" As Michael hears screams echo from the room, he reacts quickly by firing at the glass, crashing through the window, and finally holding the target hostage with one arm while pointing his gun at the four interrogators reaching for there pistols in front of him. Once this happens, an icon on the screen presents the player with the first switch option. At that point you have two choices: either stay in the role of Michael, trying to pick off agents while waiting for Franklin to take them out with his sniper rifle from afar, or, you can pull up the radial quick menu and select Franklin who must make short work of the remaining agents. The Escape After Trevor arrives and picks up Michael and the target, a helicopter chase ensures in the sky above the downtown Los Santos. This leads the player to three more choices: either play as Michael who fires an assault rifle out the back of the chopper, play as Trevor who pilots the getaway helicopter and tries to shake off the pursuers, or play as Franklin who tries to snipe other pilots. After a few birds get taken down, the crew returns the chooper to the FIB helipad and the mission concludes. Trivia *Many described this mission as over-the-top, as the helicopter chase between Michael, Trevor, Franklin and there enemy choppers was fun and crazy. Category:Unreleased Category:Missions in GTA V